


Cybil and Laughter

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to home and spends a wonderful evening with his husband and daughter.</p><p>Cybil is around 6-7 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybil and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> thanks!

Sherlock just got home, feeling a bit stressed out about what happened while he was out. Hearing the laughter of John and their daughter, Cybil coming from the living room, it melted all of the stress away and put a smile on his face.

“Cybil...John?” Sherlock asked, trying to get their attention. No one answered for a couple of seconds, until Cybil peaked her head from out of the corner. As soon as she saw Sherlock, get got all excited.

“Papa!! Daddy! Papa's home!” Cybil happily exclaimed. Sherlock knelt to the ground, smiling. Cybil ran over and in to her Papa's arms. Both him hug each other.

“Come on, Papa! I know you can harder than that! Give me what you got.” Cybil said. Sherlock giggled and hugged her tighter but not enough to hurt her. They hugged for several more seconds and then stopped but he still held her.

“How was school today?” Sherlock asked. She sighed.

“If only they gave harder subjects for me to learn and problems to solve...I would not be as bored in class. Though, the only thing that kept me awake was science, English and Art. Otherwise, I would had to make a mattress out of all the other first graders' coats in the class and take a nap.” Cybil replied. Sherlock snort giggled and then rubbed the top of her head.

“That's my girl. You are so smart.” Sherlock said.

“That's because both my Daddies are smart. And sassy at times just like Daddy.” Cybil said. Sherlock laughed tom himself because it was true.

“She's right about those things, you know.” A voice said from behind Cybil Both of them looked up and Cybil turned her head. There stood John on the left side of the arch way that led in to the living room from hallway of the door. After they adopted Cybil, they moved in to a bigger place and it was really beautiful. Cybil had her bedroom (which was covered wall to wall with pictures and posters), Sherlock and John had their bedroom and they had a playroom for Cybil which also was a family room as well for all 3 of them..but mostly it was her playroom. Though, she is allowed to bring her toys in the living room but she has to put them away when she is done with them.

“Hello, honey.” John said, walking over towards the both of them. Cybil let go of Sherlock so he can get up and hugged John when he got over to them.

“Hey, darling.” Sherlock said as he wrapped his arms around John and kissed him. Cybil loved when they did that and thinks it is very sweet. Sherlock has not been doing a lot of detective work since they have adopted Cybil but does it when they really need him for a case.

“Oh, Cybil, show Papa your drawing you did in school today. Sherlock, I swear we have an art prodigy on our hands.” John said.

“I am not _that_ talented, Daddy.” Cybil said.

“Oh, yes, you are. And a whole lot better than me for sure.” John said.

“Nuh-uh!” Cybil said back.

“Yeah huh!” John said, playing along with her. Sherlock stood there, smiling. He knew they were just playing when they did this.

“No.” Cybil said.

“Yes.” John said back.

“No way!” Cybil said.

“Yes way!” John said,

“That's not even a real phrase!” Cybil said. Sherlock was holding back his laughs.

“Cybil, you are an amazing artist and there is no way you are going to change my mind about that.” John told her. Cybil sighed.

“Okay...I'll go get the drawing.” Cybil said and turned, walking to her backpack leaning against the wall under the coat rack around the corner in the living room. As she opened her back pack, she had another thing to say.

“Well, actually that must be true about me because at least I don't draw like Picasso.” Cybil said from the hallway to her Daddy. Suddenly, you can Sherlock burst out in to laughter and he KNEW she was talking about John, which made her happy to hear him laugh. As she came in to the living room, Sherlock still giggling. John stood there, looking at their daughter, who had a big grin on her face.

“Thought you had me beat, didn't you? Not today!” Cybil said. John shook his head, giggling to him.

“I guess I did not.” John said, smiling.

“By the way, John. ..Would you like some aloe vera for that burn?” Sherlock asked. John looked at his husband.

“Oh, hush!” John said. Cybil giggled. She walked over to her Papa and showed him the drawing. It was very well done.

“Are those bird versions of Daddy and I?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep! The art teacher told us to use any thing that inspired us for them so I used you and Daddy as my muses.” Cybil said. Sherlock began teared up a bit.

“May I hold it so I take a closer look, please?” Sherlock asked. Cybil shook her head yes. Sherlock gently took the drawing from her and held it up to his face and looked at it. The one based on Sherlock even had a scarf around his neck and was taller than the John one. The John one had a sweater on and it was a little rounder. Both had their hairstyles.

“This is the most amazing drawing I have ever seen. You did an amazing job, Cybil. Not to mention that is very sweet.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome, Papa.” Cybil said. Sherlock handed her back the drawing.

“Actually...and I did not tell Daddy this but...the drawing is actually for both of you.” Cybil said to him.

“Cybil, you do not have to do that.” John said.

“I planned it from the beginning. Plus, it is a thank you from me.” Cybil said.

“A thank you? For what, sweetheart?” Sherlock asked.

“For being the most amazing Daddies and being there and here for me.” Cybil said. Both men began to cry.

“I will go to a shop tomorrow and get a frame for it. Thank you, darling.” John said.

“You're welcome.” Cybil said. Sherlock suddenly got an idea.

“Cybil, I got a drawing request that I need for you to do for me.” Sherlock said.

“What is the request?” Cybil asked.

“I need you to draw a bird version of you and whenever you finish it, Daddy and I will frame it both pictures together. Is that okay?” Sherlock asked. Cybil smiled.

“I would be happy to draw that.” Cybil said, smiling then hugged both her Daddies. Sherlock tapped her and she let go...so Sherlock can pick her up and hold her. Suddenly, Sherlock put his head to her neck and made a fart sound. She burst out giggling as he looked up at her.

“Now, it's Daddy's turn.” Cybil said. John smiled and did the same thing as Sherlock did. All three them giggled.

“Well...who is hungry?” Sherlock asked.

“Me! Me!” Cybil said.

“Well, then lets go get something to put some food in that tummy of yours.” John said. John already had dinner ready and the table set.

Later that night after dinner, Sherlock and Cybil sat on the couch. It was his turn to read to her tonight. Both of them read a chapter of the same to her Sherlock was reading to her a chapter of the Hobbit. There were on chapter 5 tonight. When Sherlock finished reading the chapter and put the bookmark in the place so John could read to her tomorrow, Cybil leaned against Sherlock and hugged him.

“I love you and Daddy.” Cybil said to him. Sherlock put his arm her, leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

“Daddy and I love you, too, darling.” Sherlock said. John walked in to the living room.

“And I love you both, too.” John said, smiling.

“And I love you, John.” Sherlock said. John sat on the couch next to Cybil and three of them cuddled. 10 minutes later, they heard a tiny yawn and looked down. Cybil was trying to get comfy between the both of them to cuddle more but was beginning to fall asleep.

“Looks like it bedtime for a certain someone.” John said. Cybil groaned but she knew her Daddy was right so she did not complain. Sherlock got up from the couch so he and John can bring her up to bed and tuck her in.

“Do the thing.” Sherlock said. Cybil sat up and pretend to make noses as if he was about to die. And then sat still, closed her eyes and then fell on to the couch, trying to pretend to be dead. John giggled.

“Oh gosh. I swear this child is just like both of us.” John said.

“I could not agree more.” Sherlock said. This time, John wated to carry her up to bed. He stood up and turned around to his daughter.

“Hands and arms up.” John said. Cybil put her arms up in the air and John scooped up their daughter in to his arms. They walked upstairs and then Sherlock opened the door and John walked in to her room still holding their daughter. Sherlock moved the blanket over and John put her on the bed then covered her. She instantly feel asleep. Sherlock grabbed her stuffed owl and put it next to her then kissed her forehead.

“Good night, angel.” Sherlock said to her. John then kissed and smiled.

“Good night, my little Hobbit.” John said. As they turned away, she opened her eyes and looked at them.

“Daddy?” Cybil piped up. John and Shelrock turned to her.

“Yes?” John replied.

“I am sorry about eariler. I hope did not hurt your feelings.” Cybil said. John smiled.

“It's okay, dalring and you did not. Actually, that was pretty good.” John said. Cybil giggled, still sleepy so it she had goofy exoression on her face. Both of them giggled as well. After they stopped, she got comfy and closed her eyes, hugging her stuffed owl, who she named Mr. Peeperton.

“Night Daddies.” Cybil said, as she fell asleep.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. And good night, Mr Peeperton.” Sherlock said. Both of them turned off her light, turned on her Avengers night light and closed the door. After the door was fully shut, both men took a deep breath.

“You know, it's hard work taking care of child..but...I would not trade it for any thing else in the world.” Sherlock said then turned to John.

“And you are the most amazing husband any one could ever ask for, my dear Watson.” Sherlock added. John turned to Sherlock and put his arms around him.

“And you are the most amazing I could ever ask for as well, my sweet Holmes.” John replied. Both men looked up at each other and kissed for about 30 seconds before letting go and then holding hands.

“Lets get ready for bed. ...I still want to finish our cuddle from before.” Sherlock said. John giggled.

“Me too, honey.” John said. Both men headed to their room and then spent the rest of the night cuddling for a bit and eventually falling asleep with John still laying on top of Sherlock, snoring lightly and Sherlock...snoring as well with one arm around John, smiling.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
